DESCRIPTION: The URSMD proposes an eight-week summer program designed to expose disadvantaged high school students to biomedical research. The aim of this program is to provide students with hands-on experiences in biomedical health-related research, encourage them to consider a career in health science, and to provide a rich and diverse research environment to assist high school teachers in updating and developing new and relevant science knowledge that can be adapted to educational strategies in teaching science classes. Each year, eight students and one teacher will be selected as research apprentices, each of whom will be under the mentorship of a member of the research faculty. The program participants will attend research seminars and informational sessions on current topics in contemporary biomedical research. These presentations are designed to enhance their fund of knowledge in specific areas of the medical sciences which will prepare them to choose to pursue a career in biomedical/behavioral research or a related health science profession as college students. At the end of the summer experience, the participants will give a presentation on their research projects. Special emphasis will be placed on promoting and establishing partnerships between the URSMD and the City of Rochester magnet schools.